


i'd want you to know this

by miss_minnelli



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fire, Hospitals, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: After a fire at Aziraphale's bookshop, Crowley tries desperately to find the love of her life in the hospital.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	i'd want you to know this

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of Femslash February. Prompt is "flame" and I chose to do a human AU of the bookshop fire. 
> 
> Title is from "Pancakes for Dinner" by Lizzy McAlpine.

The hospital lift wasn’t moving fast enough. It must’ve been faster than most lifts Crowley’d ever been on, but it felt like it was creeping between floors, taking longer than running up to the twelfth floor would have been.

Crowley’s mind was racing. Thoughts like “I should’ve been there,” and “If you die, the last thing I said to you was ‘aye aye captain,’” were running rampantly through her head. Her body was surprisingly not reacting in the panicked way her mind was. Breathing was going relatively well and she wasn’t shaking or anything. If she’d been thinking straight, she’d have realized this was probably the shock.

Either way, Crowley finally made it to the twelfth floor which was marked with a very large sign that read TRAUMA. Very quickly but calmly she told the nurse at the desk which patient she was there to see and he winced. Crowley felt her lungs start to fail. He said some room number, which Crowley couldn’t hear over the ringing in her ears, but he also pointed down a hallway to her left, so she stumbled in that direction.

Aziraphale. Aziraphale had to be alright. There’d been a fire at the bookshop. The lady from the hospital said the whole shop burned to a crisp. Apparently, it had been so bad that Aziraphale hadn’t had a chance to call Crowley before she’d gotten trapped inside. Luckily, she’d called the fire fighters, but unluckily, she’d inhaled a lot of smoke and suffered some serious burns. When Crowley’d gotten the call, the lady said Aziraphale’s vitals were touch-and-go. So, she’d rushed here, driving far too fast, and parked god knows where.

Rushing down the hallway, she peered into each room she passed but didn’t see a beautiful head of golden curls. Halfway down the hall, Crowley had the good sense to look at the name tags next to each door, and soon enough she found the one marked Fell.

Crowley barged into the room and promptly crashed into a plastic chair in her path. Her and the chair ended up on the floor, causing a stir from further in the room. She couldn’t see Aziraphale yet, but in a moment, out from behind a curtain appeared Aziraphale’s mother. She looked extremely concerned, which sent Crowley into a tailspin. Why would Aziraphale’s mum be concerned if Aziraphale was doing alright. She had to be dying, this was the end of their decade-long friendship. Crowley would never get to tell Aziraphale how much she lov—

“Crowley?” croaked a small voice. Aziraphale! She was speaking. She was alive! Crowley got to her feet with a clatter and practically flew across the room and behind the curtain.

There was Aziraphale, in the flesh. She was in one piece, though she had extensive bandages on her right arm and was hooked up to an IV. She smiled, clearly relieved to see Crowley, and started speaking, but Crowley couldn’t process any of the words coming out of her mouth. At some point, Aziraphale’s mum helped Crowley sit down in a padded wooden chair on the left side of the bed and said something to the effect of “giving them a minute.”

“I—you—burning—I didn’t know!” This was all Crowley managed to say before she burst into tears. Aziraphale reached out and took her hand.

“I’m okay, Crowley. See? I made it out alright. Can’t say the same for the books, but I’ll manage.”

When Crowley finally got control of her breathing again and forced the tears to stop falling, she wrapped Aziraphale’s hand in both of hers and took a shuddering breath. “You might’ve died, ‘Ziraphale. And I might not’ve gotten to tell you how much I love you.”

“Oh, Crowley, I love you too, dear. You’re my very best friend.”

“Shh, angel. I’m deeply, madly, insanely in love with you. I know you’re in love with me too. You told me two weeks ago, that night we drank four bottles of wine in one go. I was too fucking scared to say it back and I was hoping you’d say it again while you were sober, but then you went and burst into flames and I thought I was going to lose you before I got a chance to tell you how much I adore you and want to be with you.”

“Oh. Oh my. I suppose we did have quite an extraordinary amount of alcohol that evening. Well,” she smiled and squeezed Crowley’s hand, “here’s me, saying it sober, save for a little pain meds: I am irreversibly in love with you, Antonia Crowley. You make my head spin and my heart beat out of my chest and I’d like nothing less than to kiss you, but I don’t think that’s wise until the doctors are convinced my breathing is back to normal.”

Crowley laughed and squeezed back. “I’ll wait, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow the series if you like and leave a comment if you're enjoying a particular ficlet, and I just might continue it!


End file.
